


Reaper76 week 2018

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reaper76Week 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	1. Day 1. War buddies: war or battles

— Габ, где ты? Я на позиции. — сообщил Джек своему напарнику. Он сжимал импульсную винтовку, держа ее довольно крепко, но его руки даже не дрогнули от прилагаемой силы.

— Приближаюсь, — доложил Рейес своему командиру в ответ. Холодная расчетливость и минимум слов.

— Там бастионы, говорю сразу. Будь осторожен. — заботился о своем друге Моррисон. В ответ на это Габриэль лишь ухмыльнулся.

— Спасибо, Морри. Что бы я без тебя делал?

Аккуратно выглянув из-за угла, Джек проверил количество противников, пока Райн и Торб сдерживали роботов, позволяя своим товарищам выиграть время и с армией пройти на точку.

— Один смог пройти! — громогласно закричал рыцарь, попытавшись ударить омника молотом и добить огненным залпом. Его щит был полностью разрушен.

— Пора. — приказал Страйк-коммандер своим солдатам, и миротворцы «Overwatch» ринулись в бой, отстреливая роботов.

Сам Джек храбро кидался сражаться — он не собирался прятаться за чужими спинами, пока его подчиненные могли погибнуть в битве; он предпочитал действовать. Ракетный выстрел под колеса — и бастион сразу перевернулся набок. Не успев трансформироваться и встать, он получил удар кулаком от Райна по голове.

— Прорвемся! — заорал Вильгельм, бросившись вперед и впечатав в стену одного из врагов.

В воздухе свистели запалы, скрежетали металлические конструкции омников и разлетались обломки роботов.

— Джек, ты меня слышишь? — Рейес внезапно звучал довольно игриво, несмотря на то, что происходило на поле боя.

— Отчетливо. — блондин был сосредоточен только на убийствах, пуская в ботов ракеты и моментально добивая из винтовки, не позволив преобразиться в пулеметы.

— Я подумал, сходим на свидание, когда зачистим территорию?

— Габ, ты немного не вовремя об этом вспомнил, — он поставил биотическое поле, чтобы немного подлечить солдат.

— Но тут сейчас так себе романтика: убийства, роботы. Нам надо будет догулять до кафе. — Рейес пустил череду выстрелов из дробовиков, оглушив омника и снеся ему башку.

— Вы знаете, что говорите по открытому каналу? — решил уточнить у них инженер, пока достраивал новую турель.

— Что? Рейес, переключись! — бросив ракетный залп себе под ноги, Джек перепрыгнул с одного здания на отвес над другим, заняв более удачную позицию.

— Ни за что. — каждое слово он сопроводил ударами пробивающей насмерть дробью оружия, в ответ на которые забибикал умирающий омник.

— Габ.

— Что, Джеки? Ты стесняешься?

— Сейчас разгар битвы! — возмутился Моррисон, быстро прикончив робота, зажатого Райном у самой стены.

— Джек, согласись, — внезапно поддержал командира «Blackwatch» немец. — Не пожалеешь.

— Спасибо за содействие, Райн. Зажми его потом для меня, чтобы он не сбежал. — ухмыльнулся Рейес.

— Ты не посмеешь. — Моррисон закатил глаза и спрыгнул за щит к рыцарю.

— А что ты мне сделаешь? Я всегда сверху. — продолжал издеваться и смущать его Габ.

— И долго вы так будете? — Линдхольм поставил турель за щитом друга, отстреливаясь от омников. Все вместе они работали в прекрасной и слаженной команде. Солдаты спешили уничтожить своих врагов взрывами, пуская громогласную канонаду из оружия самых разных видов.

— О, мы можем до бесконечности! — непринужденно ответил Рейес своему боевому товарищу, быстро заняв позицию за щитом и прикрыв спины своих друзей, убив омника, решившего подкрасться сзади к его командиру. — За тобой должок, Джеки.

— Ты ведешь себя, как большой ребенок!

— Который хочет конфетку под названием Страйк-коммандер. Не ломайся, золотой мальчик. Мы оба знаем, чем это закончится.

Райн резко ударил молотом по земле и, воспользовавшись ситуацией, солдаты начали устраивать взрывное шоу и уничтожать омников до последнего винтика.

— Ты невыносим.

— Ты любишь меня. И это мы тоже оба знаем, Морри.

Габ дружески пихнул его своим плечом, ухмыляясь.

— И в кого ты только такой? — хмыкнул блондин. У него еще была возможность сбежать под предлогом бумажной работы.

— В самого себя. — Рейес вскинул дробовик на плечо, рассматривая все разрушения на месте битвы.

— Отправьте сюда отряд, соберите все останки омников, — Моррисон вышел чуть вперед, вновь начав раздавать указания. Только он сделал шаг в сторону, как его поймал Вильгельм своей огромной рукой, прижав к себе.

— Эй, командир, держи своего золотого мальчика, — рассмеялся он, потащив Джека к Габу.

— Отпусти меня. И прекратите называть меня золотым мальчиком! Я ваш командир! Райн, я приказываю!

Конечно же, его не послушались и вручили Моррисона Габу.

— Должок, Джек. — напомнил ему тот.

— Больше не смей использовать общий канал связи для такого, — прищурился Страйк-коммандер, глядя на своего друга.

— Обязательно. Клянусь своей честью, querido.

Погромы на точке были огромны, но оно того стоило: они смогли победить бастионов, практически не потеряв бойцов. Вечером Джек произнесет памятную речь, чтобы почтить павших товарищей, после чего он пойдет возвращать долг близкому другу за спасение жизни. Отплата в качестве свидания — очень интересный способ.


	2. Day 2. They loved each other: love or affection

Джек нежно целует щеку своего напарника, молчаливо показывая свое к нему отношение. Тепло мягких губ моментально отпечатывается на коже Габриэля, оставляя на нем своеобразную невидимую метку принадлежности его командиру.

Они больше, чем просто друзья, больше, чем просто товарищи по команде или коллеги, они встречаются и не скрывают этого на работе: все уже привыкли к тому, что мужчины запросто могут подколоть друг друга или воспользоваться общими каналами связи для очевидного флирта между собой, полностью игнорируя остальных людей.

Рейес любит смущать Джека — просто обожает до беспамятства. Особенно, когда у Страйк-коммандера намечено важное мероприятие, деловая речь или другая подобная встреча. Габ всегда стоит рядом с ним для моральной поддержки и невозмутимо лапает за зад, пока никто из зрителей не видит. Моррисон готов обматерить своего любовника последними словами, но сдерживается и продолжает вести переговоры с ООН, пока чужая ладонь поглаживает его там, где в данный момент этого делать вообще не следует. Рейес получает настоящее удовольствие, замечая румянец на щеках блондина.

Рейес любит Джека, приходит к нему в комнату, и они засыпают в обнимку после жарких поцелуев и страстного секса, который служит для обоих мужчин разрядкой после тяжелого рабочего дня. Моррисон устает, глотает несколько кружек кофе в день и не успевает поесть. И кто, как не его любимый поможет ему прийти в себя? Анджела занята со своими больными, Торб с Райном для него не настолько близки, чтобы позволять себе фамильярничать. Все лавры достаются Габу. Они принадлежат лишь друг другу, делят на двоих целый мир, который готовы защищать ценой своих собственных жизней.

Джек любит Габа. Он обожает в нем буквально все: его голос, его черную шапочку, вечно прикрывающую голову мужчины, его смуглую кожу, которая так приятно контрастирует со светлой кожей главы «Overwatch», и его невероятный характер — требовательный и жесткий с преступниками и такой очаровательно нежный с Моррисоном. Просто невозможно поверить, что этот мужчина так легко сочетает в себе две различных сущности.

Они любят друг друга. Они не могут друг без друга. Они сражаются бок о бок, спина к спине, и всегда протянут руку помощи, если она необходима партнеру.

Любовь — та еще загадка.


	3. Day 3. Thankful: gratitude or admiration

— Спасибо, Габ, — Джек взял кружку с кофе, заботливо принесенную его любимым к нему в кабинет.

— Джеки, ты сегодня вообще не спал. — мужчина присел на край стола командира, закинув ногу на ногу. На столе покоилась целая кипа бумаг, которую было необходимо разобрать: отчеты ООН, личные дела новобранцев и прочие документы на подпись.

— Да, было такое. — блондин устало отхлебнул немного бодрящего напитка и уселся на кресло перед компьютером. — Но дела сами не сделаются.

— Послушай, Морри, я восхищаюсь твоим упорством и стремлением быстрее разобрать все это, но ты себя угробишь. Серьезно.

Габ забрал кружку, чтобы сделать глоток, и вновь вернул ее Моррисону.

— Тебе нужно больше спать, начать есть хотя бы немного и перестать выпивать столько кофе. Сходи к Циглер, она откачает кофеин из твоей крови, потому что я уверен, — Рейес вскинул указательный палец вверх, чтобы его не перебили, — что ты процентов на восемьдесят минимум состоишь из него! Ну не убивай ты себя из-за работы.

— Габ, но у меня есть огромная ответственность перед сотрудниками, перед обществом. Я не могу просто так взять и выкинуть это все из кабинета! — он указал на документы.

— Но отдохнуть-то ты себе дать можешь, Джеки. — Рейес спрыгнул с его стола и медленно обошел командира сзади, затем мягко положив ладони ему на плечи. — Расслабься.

— Что ты собираешься… о да… — Моррисон прикрыл глаза, почувствовав, как сильные руки его любимого нежно массируют его плечи. — Обожаю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже, Морри. — брюнет поцеловал его в макушку, где так мило торчали в разные стороны короткие светлые волосы. — И я очень волнуюсь за твое здоровье. Давай, пообещай мне, что больше не будешь сидеть допоздна.

Габ продолжал воздействовать на напряженные плечи командира, надавливая кончиками пальцев на наиболее чувствительные точки; за столько лет вместе он уже давно выучил, где следует сделать упор на теле любимого, чтобы получить сладкий стон в ответ.

— Ну… я обещаю. — расслабленно ответил ему Джек. — Сделаешь мне еще кофе? А-а-а-а-а…

— Больно или приятно?

— Больно. Старею.

— Прости. Кофе не сделаю. С тебя на сегодня хватит, — он чуть ослабил интенсивность своего массажа и просто прижался к спинке кресла Джека грудью. — Я помогу разгрести тебе работу, а ты потом пойдешь в мою комнату.

— М-м-м-м… и что же мы там будем делать? — игриво поинтересовался Джек.

— Приводить тебя в норму, конечно же! А ты что мог подумать? — наигранно возмутился Габ, будто Моррисон предложил что-то совсем похабное.

— Ну…

— Я шучу же. Ты должен отоспаться. Командир, верни мне моего беспечного Джеки, с которым мы играли в карты на раздевание!

— Я не против повторить, Рейес. — рассмеялся блондин.

— И я снова обыграю тебя. Ты мог бы раздеться сразу, хотя тогда весь азарт пропадет.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, Габ! — Джек все же решил прекратить их сеанс массажа и вернуться к работе. — Ладно, с этим разберемся потом. Рассортируй, что мне нужно подписать, а что просмотреть.

— Так точно, сэр, золотой мальчик! — он по-солдатски отдал честь своему командиру.

— Не называй меня так, прошу.

Несмотря на то, что он всегда возмущался на это прозвище, тем не менее, обращаться подобным образом к себе он позволял только Габу. Мужчины погрязли в работе, в процессе сползя на пол и затерявшись в бесконечных документах, а после и в объятиях друг друга.


	4. Day 4. Defended: defense or support

Габ пришел навестить Джека в его комнату на базе перед сном; мужчина выглядел уставшим, несмотря на то, что старательно скрывал это всеми силами, но Джек все видел: Рейес просто конкретно сдавал позиции.

— Не буду врать: смотришься ты ужасно. — Моррисон заботливо и нежно обнял любимого, прижав его к себе и похлопав по спине. — МакКри и Шимада виноваты?

— Эти два идиота раздражают меня. — хмыкнул он, прижавшись к Джеку. — Выпендриваются друг перед другом вместо того, чтобы выполнять приказ.

— Они молоды, чего ты хотел? Им это свойственно. — блондин бы развел руками в стороны, но ему не хотелось отпускать из объятий Габриэля. — Ну же, Габ, попытайся их понять.

Все так же держа свои руки на его спине, Джек медленно отступал в сторону кровати, пока не опустился на нее и не усадил друга рядом, тут же заботливо накинув ему на плечи одеяло, будто защищая от внешнего мира и всех невзгод.

— Я хотел натренированного бойца и машину для убийств, — не скрывая ответил ему брюнет. — Но они ведут себя, как большие дети!

— Они и есть дети, повторюсь. По сравнению с нами… мы им в отцы годимся, Габ.

— Да-да, большая семья под названием «Overwatch». — хмыкнул Рейес. — Мы — родители, они — дети, все логично.

— Воспринимай это как шутку.

— А разве я не так это сделал? — он выглядел совсем мрачным.

— Ну… не похоже на то. Слушай, они все равно прекрасно справляются с миссиями. На ребят можно положиться.

Рейес недовольно поежился под одеялом, не желая признавать, что его командир прав.

— Ну же, не будь занудой. Не ты ли мне это обычно говоришь? — Джек мягко коснулся ладонями его щек и, притянув к себе, поцеловал его в губы. Усики и бородка мужчины моментально защекотали его в ответ на это проявление нежности; Габ закатил глаза, но все же подался ему навстречу, продлив такой приятный момент.

— Зануда у нас все равно ты, золотой мальчик.

— Да брось, — Джек сделал совсем какой-то щенячий бесподобный взгляд, — ну что ты, в самом деле? Габ…

Моррисон укутал его в одеяло, завернув уголки так, чтобы его любимый находился будто в безопасном коконе. Рейесу было даже лень сопротивляться. Хотя, в какой-то степени, ему стало интересно, что еще предпримет Джек, чтобы его поддержать. Блондин прижался своей щекой к щеке Габа и аккуратно потерся об нее, показывая этим жестом, что он рядом, при это не переставая обнимать.

— Bésame, bésame mucho…

— Господь, Джек… — Рейес смутился, ведь Джек начал петь песню, которую они оба негласно объявили их саундтреком по жизни, однако, он подхватил слова и мелодию.  
— Como si fuera esta noche la última vez…

Он попросту не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не подпеть.

— Bésame, bésame mucho…

— Que tengo miedo perderte, perderte después…

Джек с Габриэлем пели ее дуэтом; тихо, в тайне, будто не желая, чтобы это услышали другие, они не хотели делить ИХ песню с кем бы то ни было еще.

— Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos… Verte junto a mi…

— Piensa que tal vez manana… Yo ya estare lejos, muy lejos de aqui… — завершил свою часть брюнет и, прижавшись к командиру, едва заметно вздохнул.

Моррисон поцеловал его уже в макушку, предварительно стянув с него черную шапочку, вечно прикрывающую его голову.

— Спасибо, Джеки. Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.


	5. Day 5. Downfall: Falling Out or Heart

— Мне осточертело! — рычал Габ, тряся Джека за грудки. — Всегда есть только ты, такой весь правильный и идеальный!

— Габ, остынь. — Моррисон пытался мягко убрать руки любовника от себя. — До этого момента тебя все устраивало. Это всего лишь статуя!

— Твоя статуя, — хмыкнул брюнет, агрессивно оттолкнув Джека от себя. — Ты не заслужил. Я делал всю грязную работу, пока ты почивал на лаврах. Довольно.

Они разругались прямо перед поездкой на очередное выступление ООН. Организация больше не была довольна работой «Overwatch», и следовало что-то менять. Как бы мужчины не любили дело своей жизни, но его было просто необходимо разрушить. «Overwatch» изжил себя, омники не нападали, а «Blackwatch» и без того поставил все под угрозу. Отчасти, вина Габа все же была, но Джек попросту не мог скинуть все на него.

В их планах было устроить цирк перед ООН, чтобы ввести их в заблуждение. Они не предупреждали никого из своих друзей, никого из сотрудников, чтобы попытки помирить двух боевых товарищей были правдоподобнее.

— Джек, что происходит? — Уинстон поправил свои очки и хмуро посмотрел на капитанов, требуя объяснений.

— Да, Джеки, давай, расскажи ему, какой ты на самом деле эгоистичный мудак! — Габ еле сдерживался, чтобы не смеяться и натурально сыграть злобу.

— С Рейесом просто что-то не то сегодня. Я сам не понимаю, какая муха его укусила. — блондин поправил ворот своего синего плаща. — У тебя какие-то проблемы?

— Проблемы у тебя! Ты не видишь дальше своего носа, а виноватым выставляешь меня!

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, по-человечески прошу. Я понимаю, что ты со своими тюремными замашками…

Договорить ему Рейес не дал, внезапно врезав по лицу кулаком, из-за чего Моррисон опешил и в ответную кинулся на него с кулаками, чтобы защитить свою честь.

— Джек, Габриэль! Вы что делаете? — Анджела пребывала в каком-то ужасе, боясь подойти к ним и разнять.

— Я должен был быть главным, Морри! — шипел Габ, стараясь зажать Джека у стены и ударить его больнее. Он не понимал, почему, но по какой-то причине его ложная ненависть перерастала в самую настоящую, лютую, с желанием навредить своему любовнику до смерти. Неужели, генетические эксперименты Мойры на него повлияли подобным образом?  
Уинстон кинулся разнимать их, но гориллу просто игнорировали и чуть ли не пинками отпихивали от себя. Джек совсем не понимал, что случилось с его любимым.

— Ненавижу, мразь. Умри — Рейес внезапно начал душить его, а Моррисон захрипел от возникшего в висках давления. Еще немного, и Габ бы надавил на сонную артерию.

Но он не успел. В штабе внезапно прогремел небывалый взрыв. Крики, вопли, шум — все смешалось тогда. В приоритете было спасти подчиненных и невинных людей, чем и занялись Анджела и Уинстон. Здание начало рушиться, как карточный домик, скидывая с потолка на пол огромные куски цемента и арматуры.

— Габ, надо уходить! — вырвал его будто из оцепенения Джек и схватил за руку; он потащил его спасаться, но судьба разделила их, завалив обломками выход. Рейес навсегда запечатлел в памяти, как его золотой мальчик, не удосужившись помочь ему, убегал прочь из рушащегося здания штаба.

Брюнет не помнил, как именно он спасся, но тогда его тело начал покрывать черный, как смоль, пепел, а из него выходил такой же темный дымок. Генетический эксперимент О`Доран по разрушению и регенерации клеток прошел успешно.

О Джеке не было ничего слышно долгое время, но потом появилась информация, что обоих командиров признали мертвыми и похоронили. У Габа не осталось больше ничего: ни семьи, ни друзей, ни любви. Только разбитое сердце.

Его спутниками в новой жизни стали уродливая внешность, бесконечная ненависть и огромное желание отомстить всему миру. «Коготь» стал его новым пристанищем.


	6. Day 6. Questionable actions: secrets or revelations

Рейес возненавидел Джека. Он оставил его умирать, как когда-то «Overwatch» поступили с Аной. Мужчина любил его, считал самым близким человеком на свете, а ему буквально нагадили в душу. Жив ли Джек? Конечно. Этот старый пес ведь не так-то прост; Моррисон не мог умереть. Он просто не имел права. Весь такой идеальный, лучший, куда там Габу до него. Это ведь не он тогда защищал его от омников в трудные минуты, нет, что там. Подумаешь.

Выдыхая темный дымок из-под совиной маски с едва слышной хрипотцой, наемник перемещался по старой базе бывшего штаба в поисках каких-либо файлов. Пришлось прикончить парочку агентов «Helix», чтобы проникнуть, но его рука не дрогнула, ломая им шеи и выкручивая головы.

Пыль, тишина, пустота и бесконечная тьма, которую мог развеять разве что легкий лучик солнца, в свете которого тут же было видно крупицы черного пепла с кожи Рейеса. Рейес? Кто такой Рейес? Такого человека больше не существовало. Он — Смерть во плоти. Он теперь — Жнец. Его прежняя личность — секрет.

Растворяясь в воздухе и скоропостижно перемещаясь из одного места в другое, Габ обыскивал архивы в поисках того, что могло пригодиться «Когтю». Ничего полезного, даже досье на бывших агентов нет. Чертов Уинстон уничтожил все базы данных кроме той, что была у него. На Гибралтар солдатам тоже придется наведаться чуть позже.

***

Джек скучал по Габу. Он навсегда запомнил, как вся его жизнь пронеслась у него перед глазами. Моррисон не смог спасти своего боевого товарища, свою любовь. Сразу после взрыва он попытался вывести Рейеса вместе с остальными, но их отрезало друг от друга, оставив мужчину в западне. Джек хотел кинуться у Уинстону и попросить помочь его убрать обломки, но и его самого накрыло разрушительной волной из цемента.

Что сделано, то сделано. Но если бы Джек мог иметь возможность все исправить, он бы даже не предложил ему уничтожить дело всей их жизни. Было глупо с их стороны вообще предполагать такое. Моррисон часто лил слезы из-за этого инцидента. Сердце хотелось вырвать и выкинуть куда подальше, лишь бы перестать чувствовать боль.

Он выжил лишь по счастливой случайности, откопал сам себя из-под обломков, когда никто не смог его найти, пытался раскопать тело Габа, но безуспешно. На лице Джека осталось лишь два шрама в качестве напоминания о его ошибке. Он превратился в вигиланта, он больше не был героем, не был тем золотым мальчиком, а только лишь седым стариком под именем Солдат-76. Джека Моррисона больше официально не существовало. Это стало его тайной.

Он направлялся в Каир на поиски таинственного призрака в маске, за которого ему заплатят кучу денег. Это его новая миссия, новая цель. Солдат-76 исполнит ее во что бы то ни стало. Помимо этого он должен помочь некой Сомбре и привезти файлы из «Helix», а так же отыскать бывшую сослуживицу — Ану Амари. Она не могла просто так исчезнуть, она — не тот человек, который способен бесследно пропасть.


	7. Day 7. Depth of relationship: shared lifetimes or togetherness or alternate univ

Судьба невероятно сводила их вновь и вновь, даже если они не планировали пересекаться никоим образом. Джек находил это сначала подозрительным, а потом и вовсе перестал удивляться. Они были будто связаны, будто что-то хотело восстановить их отношения, вот так непроизвольно сталкивая их.

Они больше не прикрывали спины друг друга, они находились на противоположных берегах реки под названием Жизнь. Но, тем не менее, каждый раз, когда дробовик Габа находился прямо напротив головы Джека, он не мог выстрелить. Наказать внезапным залпом в спину — пожалуйста, но никак не сносить башку.

Под масками не столько уродство, скрываемые шрамы, сколько желание спрятать свою боль от неприятеля. Некогда — друзья. А теперь — враги.

Джек пытался начать с Габом разговор, выяснить отношения без мордобоя, но сердце его любимого было разбито вдребезги настолько, что никакие слова не помогали его склеить. Рейес был предан им, как он считал. Моррисон и сам не отрицал, что поступил ужасным образом, но он не хотел чтобы все так обернулось.

Разделенные, непонятые никем, вигилант дрался с наемником и пытался сорвать с него маску, но Жнец, превратившись в дымку, обходил его со спины и локтем зажимал его глотку, с наслаждением откидывая визор Джека в сторону, проводя острыми металлическими коготками по его коже. Холодок от металла, близость Рейеса — все очень возбуждало старика. Его тянуло к нему спустя столько лет.

Он считал, что в нем есть нечто мазохистское, но это была просто любовь. Он был готов терпеть унижения и издевательства, очередную попытку убить себя ради того, чтобы вновь увидеться со Жнецом.

Отряд «Когтя» настиг штурмовика, выбив из рук винтовку. Один из солдат держал его прямо на прицеле, но не успел выстрелить ему в голову: темная тень возникшая за его спиной, с одного залпа убила его, окрасив одежду Джека и стены кровью. Привычный рык из-под совиной маски — все, что только мог сказать Рейес. Он не позволит никому убить его старого пса. Только Габриэлю должна достаться такая честь.

Он будет чертовски наслаждаться, когда шея Моррисона будет обхвачена его ладонями, как когти будут впиваться в кожу и терзать ее до крови. Когда-нибудь он так обязательно сделает. А пока они будут продолжать их игру во взаимную ненависть. Взаимную ли…

Джек по-прежнему любил его всем сердцем, только Жнец все полностью отрицал.


End file.
